Video - Setosolacecest SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: Seto's cheeks flushed red as he realised what kind of video this was. [Seto/Brice/Kynan]


"Hm?" Seto craned his back from the bed, looking at the bright computer screen. He just got an email and the annoying beep woke him up from his nap. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he crossed the room to his desk.

Hm, it appeared to be an email from Brice. Seto opened it, but there was nothing written, just a video attached. It was simply titled 'for Seto', without any context or anything. He clicked on it and it popped up in a new window, taking only seconds to buffer up.

A bedroom came into view, half obstructed by Brice's arm as he adjusted the camera's position. He didn't say anything, just walked away when he was happy with it. He walked to a bed that was behind him and sat on it with a smirk. He didn't say anything, he just smirked at the camera.

Now Seto was confused. Brice scowled and then rose to adjust the camera once more. This time, Seto could see the whole bed, and what was on it.

Or rather, who was on it. There was Kynan laying on the mattress, rid of all his clothing except for his dark boxers.

Seto's cheeks flushed red as he realised what kind of video this was.

Kynan crawled over to Brice, pushing him down on the pillows. He tugged at the edge of Brice's white shirt, pulling it over his head quickly.

As the shirt was tossed somewhere out of the view, the twins' lips connected in a passionate kiss, full of teeth and tongues.

Before he could even realise it, Seto had pulled his own purple tee off, tossing it behind himself carelessly. He bit his lip as Kynan started placing kisses and nips down Brice's neck and collarbone.

He was breathing hard, his thin hand running down over the same places Kynan's lips did on Brice.

Kynan unbuttoned Brice's trousers, pulling them down along with his black boxers, exposing his member. Brice hissed as the pressure was relieved and Seto mimicked the sound as his pants joined the shirt on the ground.

Kynan pulled away, pulling down his own boxers and sitting next to his twin. He yanked Brice into his lap, positioning themselves so he faced the camera and Brice's round back was in full view for Seto.

He produced a bottle of lube from somewhere, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He reached behind Brice, running the slick fingers down his brother's crack. Bruce shuddered, clinging to Kynan's shoulders tightly.

A small whine left Seto's mouth as he sucked on a few of his fingers, covering them in spit. He followed Kynan, reaching down between his legs and running them over his entrance.

He pushed one in at the same time as Kynan did and both Seto and Brice groaned aloud.

Seto tried matching his pace with Kynan, trying to be quiet so he could hear Brice's moans and groans.

They scissored their fingers, thrusting them at a medium pace for a few long minutes. Brice was whimpering, incoherently trying to tell his brother to get on with it.

Kynan pulled his fingers out, smirking over Brice's shoulders at the camera as he positioned the blond twin over his member. He let go of Brice's hips, leaving him to sink down on the hardness with a loud groan.

Seto moaned, biting his lip as he added an extra finger, only pulling them out when Brice lifted himself up again. The twins set up a fast pace, Kynan helping Brice with balance as he jumped up and down.

Seto pumped his fingers in and out, letting out loud moans. He brushed against his prostate, shuddering and groaning loudly. Just a few thrusts later, Kynan seemed to find Brice's prostate, making his brother cry out loudly and arch almost painfully. Seto could feel himself getting close, so he slid the other hand, the one that had been gripping the arm rest of his chair, down to his leaking member, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking in time with Kynan's thrusts.

As close as he already was, the twins were closer, both coming at the same time, after a particularly hard thrust.

"Seto!" they both cried out as they came, Brice painting their stomachs and Kynan filling his brother up.

The sight pushed the young brunet over the edge and he came with a startlingly loud moan, covering his own abdomen with white.

He panted, slumping down in his seat as he watched the twins do the same thing, flopping down onto the mattress.

Kynan smirked at the camera over Brice's shoulder.

"We hope you enjoyed our little gift. We miss you, Seto," he said before the video ended, darkness swallowing Seto's screw as be blushed madly.


End file.
